


It's The Middle of the Night

by leopardprintpants



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cum Eating, Gay, Help, Im tired okay, M/M, Non-Stop - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Federalist Papers, bulge, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopardprintpants/pseuds/leopardprintpants
Summary: "No, no way.""You're making a mistake!""Goodnight.""Wait," this time a hand is in the doorframe and Burr doesn't wish to hurt Hamilton, so he opens the door more, "what can I do to get you to help me?"Hamilton's voice is genuinely pleading and Burr realizes this with a tired mind. At the begging tone, Burr's gaze roams over Hamilton's figure, his disheveled state, his wide eyes. He realizes the Secretary is willing to do anything to get these essays done."What are you offering?"





	It's The Middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo, I'm on a roll

Three knocks. At three in the morning.

Burr was downstairs at the time, just exiting his office and longing for a long night's rest next to his wife. He stops at the knocking and immediately wants to ignore it, but his daughter was asleep, and he knew the knocking would go on and wake her up if he ignored it.

With a sigh, he answered the door. He would say it was a surprise to see Alexander Hamilton at his doorstep at this ungodly hour, but he would very much be lying. Of course Hamilton would. The shorter male's fist was raised, as if to knock again. His Theodosias sleeping upstairs come to mind and Burr is glad he answered the door before Hamilton could disturb either of their rests.

"Alexander?" Burr opens the door a bit wider. The man in question looks nervous, but not at all guilty of appearing so early in the day.

"Aaron Burr, sir," he greets. "How are you?"

"It's the middle of the night." He ignores the question. Hamilton's eyes shift around the darkness that surrounded them, as if looking for proof to argue with the statement. He was always looking for an argument.

"Yes. Uh, can we confer, sir?"

"Is this a legal matter?" Burr's voice is exasperated.

"Yes, and it's very important to me."

"Well, what do you need?"

"Burr, you're a better lawyer than me."

Burr's brow raised as Hamilton starts to support his statement. Burr pushes down the swelling feeling of pride at the urge in Hamilton's voice until he hears "my client is the new US Constitution," because that's when he knows the flattery was a trap.

"No." He starts to close the door, exhausted all over again, when Alexander wedges his foot into the crack between the door and its frame.

"Burr, just hear me out!" His hands clasp together and Aaron has no choice but to open the door again with a sigh. "A series of anonymously-published essays defending this document to the public!"

"No one is going to read it."

"I disagree!"

"And what if this fails?"

"Burr, that's exactly why we need it!"

They bickered for a bit longer before Burr rolled his eyes and started to close the door again.

"No, no way."

"You're making a mistake!"

"Goodnight."

"Wait," this time a hand is in the doorframe and Burr doesn't wish to hurt Hamilton, so he opens the door more, "what can I do to get you to help me?"

Hamilton's voice is genuinely pleading and Burr realizes this with a tired mind. At the begging tone, Burr's gaze roams over Hamilton's figure, his disheveled state, his wide eyes. He realizes the Secretary is willing to do anything to get these essays done.

"What are you offering?" His eyes focus on Alexander's again. Alexander's eyes are suddenly glazed and his pupils are blown with blatant desire.

He's too tired to comprehend what happens next right away. Their mouths are moving against each other, sucking and nipping at the other's lips as Hamilton pushes him further inside and closes the front door behind them quietly.

The kiss is forceful and rushed, but hot enough that Burr's breeches are tightening near his crotch and he feels that Hamilton is in the same state of arousal when he grinds on Burr's thigh. He moans into Burr's lips and reaches down to palm Burr through the cloth.

Burr groans and this only lasts a few short minutes because then he's against his office desk, hips not quite touching the wood, but Alexander is right at his heels so he can't back away. His own breeches are undone with practice and then Hamilton's hand is on him and "ohh, fuck..."

" _Shh_..." comes out of Hamilton's mouth before he kisses the back of Burr's neck sloppily. Burr grunts at this and his hips buck into Alexander's hand. It twist when it goes down and squeezes at the head when it's all the way up and he even uses a finger to spread the precum across the foreskin.

He finds his head turning at an awkward angle just to meet Hamilton's lips. They're already swollen and bruised from their kissing.

"Alexander," he says in a needy tone. He doesn't quite know what he's needy for, but he wants to ask for more, almost does, but then Alexander pushes himself against Burr's backside and Burr can feel his bulge against his ass and he's "c-cumming, ahh--!"

He puts a hand over his own mouth when he orgasms, eyes rolling back and head lolling back onto Hamilton's shoulder. He legs shake and his hips are stuttering. Hamilton whispers filthy encouragement into his ear, rubbing him through his high and Burr gets the feeling this is not the first time Alex has done this. The thought is enough to send another shudder down his spine and another splatter of semen on the inside of his clothes.

Hamilton waits until Burr's shoulder has relaxed and his hand has fallen onto the desk before bringing his hand out of Burr's pants and lifting it to Burr's mouth. Aaron doesn't know what compels him--maybe it's the fact that Alex has pleased him and is now asking for a small show in return, maybe it's his mind still in the afterglow of the most intense orgasm of his life--but his tongue darts out to lick the fingers as clean as he could manage.

"You can return the favor by writing the essays and coming to my home with them before fucking me over my office desk," Hamilton spoke lowly into his ear with confidence, much unlike the attitude he bore when he'd arrived. Aaron shudders.

Then he's gone, leaving Burr a shuddering, aching, wanton mess. His grip tightens as the front door is softly opened, then closed, and the house is silent, save for his own heavy breathing.

Aaron doesn't know how long he stays like that, needy and dazed and desperate, but he knows Alexander is long gone by the time a huff leaves his mouth and he stands up straight.

The lawyer silently treads through the house, cleans himself up, changes into clean garments, and sits in his office chair to lay out parchment and an inkpot before picking up his quill.

He dips the quill into the ink, presses it against the paper, and gets to work.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like, 2 hours, w o w
> 
> I think I'm kinda proud of this one, it was bouncing in my head for a few days
> 
> I'm kinda getting more into a smutty mood, so I might update my Rick and Morty fic but no promises
> 
> Okay yeah it's 3:25 am and I'm running off adrenaline and Hamilton ships so Imma stop now, I hope this was good
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
